


Past the breaking point

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-related, Flashbacks, Multi, Slighty Sadstuck, The Harley and Vantas Dilemmas, how do you tag, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas has had enough of all these romantic problems, but yet again it spits at him in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past the breaking point

_You believe you're an idiot, maybe you are one. You don't even know about that, see? You can't even tell if you have the sense to say if you have proper sense or not, but all you know, is that the endless number of flushed crushes you have had is like your patience, first it's there. Suddenly, it all hits the thresher and you lose yourself, but who are you to talk that way. You already lost yourself when you came into this world, and there's no doubt about that._

__________________________________________

Now you wake up, you passed out on your keyboard again, that's great. Your lack of sleep was a universal constant, no matter which one it was in. And so would you being flushed for anyone in any quadrant, like the idiot you are with your incessant crushes that lead to nothing. It was always sad that way, but you never technically hated yourself as much, _till you met her_ to the time you two were arguing about a password, it was all so vivid and you could remember it properly. And now here you are, facing here in her garb and what a dark presence she had, with another human who you didn't know.

Then it hit you, the last word you could hear, "Obey," and you were gone, in those moments you could see everything around you, you could see how everyone reacted towards that. But you couldn't move anymore, then you realized _you were dead,_ and the light faded quickly, and you lost feeling.

Then it flashed back to that one time when you talked to her, obviously she wasn't the only human you talked to then, aside from that one named John, you obviously had a different goal when you were trolling him, it's as if you wanted to be in a quadrant with him, but eventually it turned into a friendship, and now it's happening again. But this time it's different and you don't feel good about it, not at all. The only time this happened was with Terezi, and you didn't want to go through that crap again, the unrequitted feeling. It was terrible, so simply abandoning it was the only way to get rid of the lack of dignity. If you ever had any, but to set aside she was different, it's as if when you talked to her and to the first time you saw her, you couldn't explain it.

To those times where you couldn't communicate with her so you could send as many messages as you would want to and she would never know, and there was one particular time. When you were wide open towards your feelings, and it was one of the most regrettable decisions in your life.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG] at 21:51 --  
CG: HELLO, HARLEY.  
CG: OR YOU KNOW?  
CG: SINCE YOU AREN'T HERE.  
CG: I MIGHT AS WELL GET THIS STRAIGHT,  
CG: OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO STUPID.  
CG: BUT EITHER WAY IF YOU RECEIVE THIS, YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND THIS.  
CG: I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU,  
CG: OKAY, THAT SEEMED EASIER THAN I EXPECTED, OH.  
CG: OF COURSE IT WAS  
CG: YOU'RE NOT *FUCKING* THERE.  
CG: BUT THAT'S IT.  
CG: RECEIVE THIS OR NOT.  
CG: AT LEAST I SENT IT.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] gave up trolling gardenGnostic [GG] at 21:53 --

Boy, how stupid were you? But nothing changes the fact that she didn't receive it, so you were relieved. But the only stupid part about that, was that you never got rid of the log; you didn't show it to anyone either. So as you saw the trident disappear from your chest, all you saw was red.

_Red_

Brevity is the soul of wit, and that was as precise as it could get. And you had just wished that while you were gone she would have come to your aid, and then you wake up. You could feel your chest feeling lighter, and you wanted to cry, but you couldn't. You weakly stood up, and scampered towards Kanaya, hiding behind her still looking at Jade, maybe replying like that to her wasn't the smartest idea, but why would she do something like that? You can drive each other up to a wall, but obviously the two of you wouldn't kill each other, and then you realized. That your feelings were slowly crumbling, and suddenly she disappeared all of a sudden, and so did the other woman that somewhat looked like John, odd.

You and Kanaya exchange stares, she sighed deeply and you replied with long exhales. And the silence was broken, "What just happened, Karkat?" she said, still breathing heavily from her sudden outburst of anger, "I honestly don't know, Kanaya." you said, "But maybe we should get the fuck out of here, hm? And let's say, try and find other people here, considering the fact that I just got stabbed, and Jade was here with another person maybe we aren't the only ones," she nodded, and eventually you were running about. Then you heard it, a loud sound crashing onto the ground, as if another meteor shower was happening right next to you, and you never knew. You were scared, but you didn't want to hide behind Kanaya again, so you both headed to where the sound came from.

The beating from your pumper got louder and louder, and the fires got hotter, but you didn't feel it. You were just rushing to get there, could Jade be there? Then a flash of air hit you, and you stopped moving and you saw him, "Was that Jack?!" you shouted through the loud sound, "I don't know!" Kanaya replied, confused as well. After that another figure passed by you, with that long red and of course irritating cape, it was Dave, Dave Strider. "Where the fuck are you going?!" you barked, "Didn't you see, dumbass?!" he replied, "The dogs have Jade, she's dead man!" then he bursted off, chasing them.

You felt your pumper stop for a moment, and you fell to your knees, what was happening? Suddenly you died, and now she died? What was happening, you didn't know either. Something wet came down your cheek, and you touched it and looked at it with your fingers, it was your tears. Your disgusting tears, which you wished you could never see again. But that was never going to end, and Jade had the same color and so did every human, but you always felt like you had a special connection to her, but you're just terrible at this.

Then you knew you were hyperventilating, from the panic? The sadness? The rage? You didn't know anymore, everything hit the thresher and you were on the ground, the hot ground which was slightly burning you, but you couldn't think about anything else aside from Jade, you wondered if her death was just, heroic or was she never going to come back at all, and you mumbled her name out as Kanaya approached you to give you a hug, but you declined.

You didn't want to live anymore either, and this was said more than once through your misadventures, but you still had to fight, you still had to move on. So, getting up and brushing off the dust, you wiped the tears in your eyes, and got up to go to all the fuss. 

You are Karkat Vantas,  
and you aren't going to deal with this shit anymore.


End file.
